


This

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Slight Bondage, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is such a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

“If you want this.” Oikawa fanned his hand across his chest and dragged it down his body toward the front of his boxers, he smiled teasingly as he watched Iwaizumi’s eyes thirstily follow each movement. He leaned down and kissed Iwazumi on the forehead, “Why don’t you beg for it, hm?”

Iwaizumi let out a throaty growl, he pulled at the chain that bound his hands together and glared. The sight of Oikawa in between his legs was driving him crazy. His throbbing erection painfully yearned for Oikawa’s touch to relieve it. 

“Now, now, Iwa-chan...you know I won’t be happy if you break another of my headboards.”  Oikawa pressed his tongue against the slit of Iwaizumi’s swollen dick, “Do you know how sweet you taste Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi bit his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan. Oikawa licked at the tip again, demanding, “Beg for it, Iwa-chan.” as he wiped a trail of precum off his chin.

Iwaizumi bucked his hips forward, and begged, “Daddy, please.”

“Hmmm…” Oikawa moved forward, sliding his hands over Iwaizumi’s body. He paused, his eyes lingering over Iwaizumi’s nipples. He inclined forward and licked at the little spot of skin. Oikawa’s warm tongue played with the erect piece of flesh.

Iwaizumi yelped, losing himself in near breathlessness, “Ah, Daddy please -- I, ah-- I can't, I need --”

Oikawa smiled, pleased with the sight below him. Not everyone gets to see Iwaizumi like this. He is the ace of college volleyball team, he is unmovable, reliable, powerful. The sight of Iwaizumi so smitten and breathless, his face flushed, and his mouth begging for pleasure was a vision only for Oikawa’s eyes.

“Okay, okay Iwa-chan.” 

Oikawa pulled his boxers down and moved back toward the middle of Iwaizumi’s legs. 

“Oikawa…”

“Hm?” Oikawa parted Iwaizumi's legs, and slowly began to insert his dick, “Is this what you were begging for?”

“Y-yes, oh…”

**Author's Note:**

> Another short tumblr based prompt!!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by, I appreciate it!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
